Luke's Surprise
by ghostgirl2259
Summary: When Percy turns down immortality and fulfills Luke's wish how does he find out that he kept his promise? Read on to find out. I'm sorry. I'm not that good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This Is my very first fanfiction. Please give me some tips and ideas. Feel free to critisize this story so I know what to change.**

All of this belongs to Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson (sadly) and everybody else that this story mentions or contains.

Luke's Last Thoughts

Luke Castellan sighed. He had thought he had made the right decision about going over to Kronos' s side, but as he layed in the middle of the throne room dying, he realized that what had previously happened wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the gods to be destroyed, not his brothers and friends he used to have. He knew he couldn't say more for he could already see his eyesight starting to blur. He had told Annabeth that he was sorry and had gotten Percy to promise to get the gods to change their ways and to prevent another war from happening. Luke seriously doubted that Percy would keep his promise, but you never know with Percy. For he is as unpredictable as the ocean.

As Luke thought that last thought he found he couldn't see or hear anymore. And that was when he took his last small gasp of air. But what he told Percy wasn't his last thought. His last thought _was what will happen when I get to the Underworld?_

Luke opened his eyes to see a medium sized room that was crowded with ghosts and had a dim light on and everyone seemed depressed. _Well, _he thought _I was not expecting there to be so many ghosts._He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a semi familiar voice say, " Luke, is that you?" Luke turned around to see his old friend and son of Apollo, Michael Yew.

" Hello Michael" Luke said weakly. "Are are you actually dead?" he asked. " Yea. It wasn't the best death though." " Tell me about it. I fell off a bridge. Now, how did you die?" Luke looked away " I sacrificed myself. Percy gave me Annabeth's knife and I stabbed my weak spot before Kronos could take over my body again." Michael looked unconvinced " Seriously?" "Yes" Luke answered, " that is how I died

Michael nodded. " How long have you been here Luke?" "Not very long." "Well you might as well make yourself comfortable. You might be here a while" Luke got a confused look on his face "Why?" Michael grinned before answering. " Lets just say Charon overheard a guy talking about an amazing Italian suit he had and since Hades won't let him get one, he went on strike. Now everyone is stuck in here" Luke gaped. Who knew guys that hung out with dead people everydayhad Italian suits as the new fsd.

Michael looked at Luke "Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" Luke sighed, "I realized what I did was wrong. I wanted the gods to pay not other demigods" Michael looked down, "Luke, you know our parents love us. They just cant show favortism. They might visit somebody else more than one of their other children. Take your your dad Hermes for example, he gave you those winged shoes. A lot of demigods don't get anything from their parents. You were lucky" Luke looked down as well, " I know." He said, "I realized why he couldn't do anything and I also realized that he loved and cared about me. I wish I could have apologized" They both just stood there in silence until Charon broke the silence, "Now that I am back I would like only the demigods that were in the titan war to come up so in can take you to where you need to be"

They both walked up and joined the line. When they got near the front they finally saw Charon. They burst out laughing. " I-can't-believe-it!" Michael managed to say. " Who knew Charon would actually get his dream suit" Luke chuckled. Then they got into the boat that was waiting for them and crossed thw Styx and made it to where they would get judged. After waiting 1 hour to get judged Michael Yew was finally called. He walked Iin to see Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, and King Midas. They huddled together for about 3 minutes until George stood up. " Congratulations Michael Yew. You have been granted passage into Elysium" Michael let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Now it was Lukes turn and they both knew it could go badly or good.

Luke walked in slowly. He was afraid of getting put in the Fields of Punishment. He knew he probobly deserved it but he didnt think he could take it. Th three judges talked for ten minutes. He could tell they were arguing. Finally George Washington stood up " We have decided that without you the gods would have lost this war. Therefore, you have been granted access to Elysium" he sat back down and Luke had a huge grin on his face saw it and together they walked off towards Elysium. If only Luke knew that pne month after he began his new life in Elysium, he would get the biggest surprise if his life.

**A.N. Please review and tell me how I did. Give me some tips and feel free to critisize this story.**

**I may continue but that depends on if people liked this stor**


	2. authors note

**right now I have a poll up. It will for about 1- 2 1/2 weeks . This story will be finished by then. I also need a new password. I forgot mine but I can't figure out how to get a new one without having to remember it. So if you know his then please tell me. But for now that is all. I will update more when I can get a new password so I can use my computer instead of my phone. My Internet has also been being stupid. Cya soon.**


End file.
